


Heat Of The Moment

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to see if she could offer something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> **liam22** gave me the song lyrics used below for a Lyrics Meme answer. This is what came about (coupled with my anti-D/L and pro-D/Angell feelings at the moment I got the lyrics). That's right, people: I'm writing cheating!Danny. This is kind of short, but...

  
_The chase is all you know, and she stopped running months ago_  
Death Cab for Cutie, "Your Heart is an Empty Room"

He knew it wasn't the right thing to do. He knew it and he did it anyway, screwed up the good with the hope of something better. Maybe not better...different, exciting. Something that wasn't what he had now.

Some things never changed.

He knew things had been going south for a while. Burn bright, flame out fast, that sort of thing. Only they hadn't flamed out fast. It had been a fast burn for a while, and then it slowed till it was almost out. There was still a spark, but not much of one any more. After tonight he'd probably kill it, lose everyone's respect, screw up his life...

Tonight better be worth it.

It had started out innocently enough: drinks after work, quick bite to eat. Then he'd go back to his girl and she'd go back to an empty apartment. Then they spent more time together so she could spend less time at the apartment and more time feeling alive.

Tonight, that apartment wasn't so empty, he thought to himself as he peeled off Angell's shirt and pushed her up against a wall. No, tonight it had two people, one of whom _really_ shouldn't be there. But things had gone from simple to not simple, and he saw a chance and he went for it. He needed _something_ to make him feel on fire again.

And she was it, this woman with her mouth on his. Oh, they knew this was probably going to blow up in their faces, but what a way to go. She moved her lips to his neck and he shut his eyes, the need to touch her skin too overwhelming to resist. He hadn't even tried to resist, really.

A night like this, with too much booze and too much closeness...it was his undoing. He needed someone now, someone that wasn't the girlfriend who really didn't want him anymore. Someone who wasn't the person he'd fallen for that had slowly been slipping away. He needed, at this very moment, some sort of sweet release from the woman in front of him, and he was going to get it.

He'd worry about the consequences later, after he was done burning up, when things cooled and the rational part of him started reining in and berating him for doing something monumentally stupid. Right now...right now, this was what he needed, and they both knew it, whether it was right or not. So neither of them stopped it; they just let it go and hoped that, in the end, it was worth all the pain it would bring.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Happens After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515322) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake)




End file.
